1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to triisopropylbenzyl chlorides, particularly 1-(1-chloropropyl)-2,4,6-triisopropylbenzene, and the method of controlling weeds, particularly crabgrass, by preemergent application of the compound to the soil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is silent concerning 1-(1-chloropropyl)-2,4,6-triisopropylbenzene and the method of controlling weeds by preemergent application of the compound. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,430,822 describes the process for chlorinating isopropylbenzenes, a typical composition being hexachlorodiisopropylbenzene with a chlorine atom attached to each side chain carbon atom. U.S. Pat. No. 2,477,978 describes 3,4-dichloro-1-(.alpha.-chloro-.beta.-trichloroethyl)-benzene, as being useful as a contact stomach or respiratory poison for insects. U.S. Pat. No. 2,573,394 describes a process for manufacturing chlorinated derivatives of .alpha.-chloroethylbenzene, which results in forming compounds such as .alpha.-chloroethylbenzene, .alpha.-chloroethylmonochlorobenzene, .alpha.-chloroethyl dichlorobenzene, .alpha.-chloroethyl trichlorobenzene, and .alpha.-chloroethyl trichlorostyrene. U.S. Pat. No. 2,794,054 describes alkyl .alpha.-chloromethylbenzhydrol ethers, and their use as miticides. U.S. Pat. No. 2,996,554 describes a process for making aryl substituted olefins from .alpha.-haloalkyl aryl compounds, such as .alpha.-chloroethyl isopropylbenzene, and .alpha.-chloro N-propylbenzene. U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,011 describes the method of suppressing plant growth with compositions of styrene, in which the phenyl group is substituted with alkyls or chlorines and a chloro substituted ethyl group is attached to the .alpha.-carbon of the styrene group, such as .alpha.-(2,2,2-trichloroethyl)styrene. U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,197 describes controlling algae with a 3-benzyl isothiuronium salt, which is made from a benzyl substituted with 1 to 3 alkyls or chlorine groups. U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,192 describes the synthesis of polychlorobenzyl chloride which is made from a chlorobenzyl such as 6-chloro-2-nitrotoluene. U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,927 describes substituted cyanobenzene acetonitriles and their halo-benzylhalide intermediates, such as 3-bromo-2,5-dichloro-4,6-diisopropylbenzyl chloride, as being effective for preemergent and post-emergent herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,476 describes a method of preventing the establishment of weeds in the soil by the application of chlorinated benzyl alcohols such as 1-ethyl-2',4',6'-triisopropylbenzyl alcohol. U.S. Pat. No. 2,971,986 describes the method of preparing p-isopropyl-.alpha.-methylbenzyl alcohol. R. C. Fuson and C. H. McKeever, Organic Reactions, Vol. 1, R. Adams et al, Editor, Wiley, NY (1942), pages 68-69, discloses the compound 1-(chloromethyl)-2,4,6-triisopropylbenzene.